Heaven & Hell
by ElyRnz
Summary: "Sakura siempre había soñado con enamorarse de un príncipe azul. Tú eres todo lo contrario. Ella tenía el cielo a su alcance y aún así prefería el infierno; mientras estuvieran juntos."


© Obviamente, Naruto no es mío.

**H**єανєи & **H**єll  
¿Tu que escogerías?  
_El quid no es el lugar, al final lo único que importa es con quien_

Estás fastidiado, aburrido y comienzas a cabrearte.

El olor a ramen recién hecho comienza a inundar el establecimiento y Naruto suelta un chillido de excitación; demostrando así que se está muriendo de hambre. Observas a tu alrededor descubriendo que eres el único al que parece que arrastraron hasta allí en contra de su voluntad. Haces una mueca de hastió, otra vez. Tanta gente a tu alrededor te molesta, el ruido se está volviendo insoportable y ¡Ni siquiera te gusta el ramen!

¿Qué mierda sigues haciendo ahí?

Bufas exasperado cuando unos delgados dedos se entrelazan con los tuyos debajo de la mesa, ya no te sorprende el que no hagas nada por evitarlo, no dices nada; pues no hay nada que decir.  
Puedes ver como los ojos azules de Naruto se van abriendo lentamente cuando la mesera se acerca con los platos, otro grito más y eso es más de lo que tu paciencia puede soportar.

¿Por qué no te levantas y te largas?

Pronto una risa llega a tus odios y encuentras ahí la respuesta. Tus ónixs son atraídos como imán por esos verde esmeralda. Sakura te sonríe con esa sonrisa infantil que le suele adornar el rosto mientras, el tuyo sigue inmutable, como si aquello no significara nada. Antes, La Haruno probablemente hubiera bajado la mirada, avergonzada, culpable e incluso sintiéndose triste; ahora, ella vuelve a sonreír ensanchando aún más su blanca sonrisa; provocándote, animándote a dejar de ser un 'idiota amargado' como te denomina Naruto. Está de más decir que no lo consigue. Siempre serás el mismo Sasuke Uchiha.  
Y cuando la observas descubres que ella por su parte, tampoco ha cambiado mucho. El cabello corto ya es una característica, la delicadeza de sus facciones contrastan por completo su maldito carácter, sigue siendo tan molesta. Llena de cursilerías, sonrojos, palabras bonitas y una fuerza sobrehumana, pero poco te importa todo eso cuando recuerdas que ella es _tuya_.

Sus gestos, sus suspiros, su cuerpo, su maldita manía de llamarte "_Sasuke-kun", _hasta el latir de su corazón…

Toda ella te pertenece.

Y esa maldita sonrisa de medio lado que tanto ansiaba sacarte la peli rosa por fin aparece, no por los mismos motivos, porque a ti eso de disfrutar una comida entre amigos realmente te viene importando poco menos que una mierda. Sonríes por los malos pensamientos que se acaban de escabullir en tu cabeza; todos ellos provocados por Sakura, dibujas esa sonrisa porque sabes que eres el único que puede probar el embriagante sabor de su lengua y que nadie más la hará gemir después de un beso, mucho menos lograran hacerla jadear de la forma en la que tú lo logras. Sí, también sigues siendo un egoísta y ella es algo que definitivamente nunca compartirás.

¿Qué por qué seguías soportando estar en ese lugar? Bueno la respuesta es jodidamente simple: Por Sakura Haruno.

Si, a pesar de que en ocasiones su actitud te cabrea y su forma de ser te parezca _pesada_. Ella es la razón de muchas cosas, el quid de la cuestión siempre lleva su nombre. Ella es el motivo tanto de tus sonrisas furtivas como de tus erecciones en la cama. Ella, la culpable siempre es Sakura.

Habías prometido no volver a la Hoja incluso cuando en aquella batalla hace ya cuatro años, cambiaste de bando a última hora. El perdón que te ofrecía la Hokage a tu vuelta (en muestra de agradecimiento al ayudar a salvar a la villa) lo mandaste al diablo e intentaste seguir tu vida de renegado después de haberte recuperado por completo; la culpa en tus hombros era algo que no se lograría olvidar con un simple perdón, _tu lugar no estaba en Konoha._

Te juraste no volver a crear lazo alguno que te mantuviera atado a emociones sin sentido. Porque dejándote llevar por sentimentalismos baratos es la forma más fácil para hacernos daño. Y aunque jamás lo expresaras en voz alta, lo cierto es que no estabas dispuesto a volver a sufrir, tenias la idea de sólo preocuparte por ti mismo. De nunca volver a acercarte a la villa que te vio nacer para evitar dañar a alguien.  
Naruto gritó, te golpeo e inclusive se atrevió a amenazarte, sin embargo el rubio también había cambiado tanto que, al final, terminó por comprenderte. Sabía que te dañaba ser consciente de todo el dolor que les habías causado a los habitantes de la Hoja.

Y te largaste, al menos por un tiempo.

Sin embargo, todos tus planes y falsas promesas se fueron al diablo cuando descubriste que era verdad que tu lugar no estaba en la aldea oculta de la hoja, porque tu lugar era donde se encontrara un cabello peli rosa, unos ojos jade más el símbolo del clan Haruno. (Y quizás, Naruto y Kakashi, también)

Porque ellos eran los únicos capaces de hacerte sentir _algo_: Compañerismo, amistad… lealtad. Seguías siendo el mismo cabrón de siempre: Un insensible, antisocial, orgulloso, altanero, frío y con un carácter de mierda. Pero con ellos tu vida daba un giro distinto. Descubrías una manera diferente de ver las cosas.

Por eso _tu lugar está a su lado_. Aprendiendo a ser mejor ser humano con Kakashi, reconociendo la amistad de Naruto, valorando todo aquello que ha hecho Sakura por ti.

Sí, inevitablemente tu lugar siempre estará al lado de Sakura Haruno. La que te gritó que te amaba cuando apenas tenía doce. La que perdonó tus errores y golpeo tu rostro cuando, por fin, admitiste que habías estadó equivocado. La que lleno tu vida de gritos, risas e incluso lagrimas. La que se cuela en tus pensamientos nada decentes. La que hace que te sonrojes cuando, al despertar, descubres los efectos que causa en tu anatomía. Por la que rompiste la promesa de que no volverías a escabullirte a media noche hasta su departamento. A la que le pides perdón y le demuestras que la amas de un mismo modo. A tu maldito modo; en silencio. Recorriendo su cuerpo con caricias, viajando a través de sus curvas con tus labios, jadeando cuando te besa con ímpetu, suspirando cuando enreda sus piernas alrededor de tus caderas…

¿Por qué?

Porque ella volvió tu inferno menos insoportable. Porque por ella mandabas al diablo tus culpas, tus miedos, tus venganzas, al menos por un momento pues, después de todo, lo que hiciste en el pasado no es tan fácil de olvidar. Porque ya no puedes imaginarte sin Sakura. Por esto estas a su lado. Porque ¡Maldita sea! Ni siquiera ella tenía una idea de cómo la necesitas.

Sí, estabas jodido. Porque a pesar de que ya sabias eso no ibas a permanecer en Konoha, no podías, no lo _merecías_.

Y cuando te largaste, ella llego hasta ti. Siguiéndote, sin preguntarte si podía acompañarte como en el pasado. Ignoras el cómo, el por qué, el cuándo, pero descubrirla a tu lado fue sin duda el bálsamo que tanto esperabas, ella curó tus heridas y te sanó por completo. Entendió tu culpa y comenzó a vivir con ella también, soportó tus malos humores y siguió caminando a tu lado todo el tiempo que estuvieron fuera.

_"— Tks. Molesta. ¿Vas a dejar al Dobe?"_

Preguntaste pues necesitabas una respuesta, querías conocer si ella en verdad estaba segura de lo que estaba por hacer. Dejar a la villa, a sus amigos, a todo atrás soló para estar contigo.

_"— Él mejor que nadie lo entiende, Sasuke."_

Contestó con su maldita sonrisa. Comenzando a caminar mientras tu continuabas en tu sitio, pensaste detenerla decirle que _no era necesario_ que lo hiciera. Pero apretaste tus labios y caminaron juntos. Solos; teniéndose únicamente él uno al otro. Sakura nunca se quejó, de hecho te atrevías a decir que parecía feliz, pero tu culpa crecía día con día al mantenerla alejada de sus seres queridos.

Contra todo pronóstico le pediste volver, querías hacer por lo menos algo bien.

Ya que en el fondo sabes que tú no mereces algo tan bueno como ella. Porque a pesar de todos los defectos que Sakura tiene, ella es demasiado para ti. Y en muchas ocasiones te has planteado la idea de permitirle conocer un amor más bonito, como ese con el que ella soñaba cuando apenas era pequeña, porque como toda niña, Sakura siempre soñó con su príncipe azul; el héroe, el que salva a las damiselas en peligro, aquel que lucha contra todo mal con la única intención de proteger a sus seres queridos.  
Y tú eres todo lo contrario. Eres el villano en el cuento; el que hizo daño a gente inocente. Eres el monstruo incapaz de demostrar sus emociones, aquel que su objetivo es hacer sufrir. El que no tiene derecho a nada más que al dolor. Eres Sasuke Uchiha. El hijo de perra que la cagó en serio. El que dejó su villa. El que lastimó a sus amigos. El traidor.

Inclusive ahora, no has cambiado mucho. Todavía no aprendes a demostrar cariño en público… joder, estando a solas costaba trabajo, también. No la tomas de la mano, ni susurras palabras empalagosas a su oído, mucho menos la besas en presencia de alguien más.  
Porque tienes la conciencia sucia. Te sientes un criminal, pues ella sabía a pecado. A algo que no merecías pero de algún modo lograste obtener.

Por eso mismo no puedes evitar tratar de imaginar cómo sería su vida si ella hubiera cambiado de elección. Si en lugar de permanecer a tu lado ella se hubiera ido _con él_. Con su mayor consuelo, con quien limpio las lágrimas de su rostro con una suave caricia cuando tú le hiciste daño. Con quien mitigo sus penas haciéndola sonreír cuando su rostro estaba opacado por la tristeza. Aquel que le dijo que no se preocupara cuando la duda la atormentó. Si ella lo hubiera preferido a él. El mismo que es tu mejor amigo; Naruto.

Tu antítesis. El héroe, ese príncipe azul que anhelaba cuando era apenas una niña. El mismo príncipe con el que te confundió a los siete años.

— ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Y ahora qué hice? —pregunta Naruto justo después de haber sido golpeado por la aludida.

— Hablar con la boca llena, idiota. —explica sonriendo y sabes lo que vendrá enseguida: el rubio volverá a quejarse del maltrato que ella le da, y sin poder evitarlo ella reirá, le sonreirá de tal manera en la que en ocasiones no puedes impedir fruncir el ceño. Y él se contagiara de su alegría siendo presa también de las carcajadas. Es ahí cuando te sientes un extraño, cuando te descubres patético al añorar no haber cometido tantos errores. Es justo ese momento en el que, aunque nunca lo aceptes, tus miedos viajan por tu sangre, temiendo que de pronto ella suelte tu mano y nunca regrese.

Mierda. Haz caído bajo.

Y entonces ella se voltea observándote, tranquila, sin prisas, memorizando tus facciones como si ayer no hubiera pasado la noche recorriéndolas con sus besos. Toma tu rosto entre sus manos y te inclina de una forma en la que apenas y rozan sus labios, inmediatamente vuelve a colocar su cabeza en tu hombro y tú te sientes tan malditamente afortunado. Y mentalmente, sólo mentalmente agradeces a tu amigo el nunca haberla dejado sola.

Naruto come dos platos más y al final eres tú quien paga la cuenta. Sakura niega con la cabeza mientras caminan por la calle apenas iluminada por la luna, enumera una y otra vez las razones médicas por las que él debe alimentarse correctamente, el aludido apenas y presta atención lo que, indiscutiblemente le hace merecerse otro golpe por parte de la alumna de Tsunade.

—Lárgate de una vez, Naruto. —opina dándose por vencida. Su amigo jamás dejara esa obsesión por Ichiraku ramen. —Hinata debe estarte esperando. —le recuerda. El rubio muestra esa sonrisa que le cuelga en su rostro desde hacía ya algunas semanas; el muy imbécil tardó tanto tiempo darse cuenta de los sentimientos de la Hyuga.

_"—Ella es… _demasiado_ para mi, Teme. Tan delicada, y yo soy una _bestia_, un… "  
_  
Te había confesado en una ocasión que, en serio, no quieres que vuelva a suceder. A pesar de eso le habías comprendido perfectamente, pues era justó como tú te sentías. Naruto temía no merecer a Hinata, después de todo, héroe o no él seguía teniendo al ___Kyūbi_ en su interior.

"—_No seas estúpido, Naruto. A ella _eso_ no le importa"  
_  
Dijiste en esa ocasión. La manera en la que Naruto había sonreído antes de salir corriendo mientras te gritaba un 'Gracias, Teme' todavía perdura en tu cabeza. Al final todo se resumía a eso. Tú también eres un animal, habías sido la escoria y los errores que cometiste fueron demasiados para ganarte el inferno en la otra vida, pero a Sakura no le importaba.

Ella te amaba igual o incluso más que aquella noche de luna menguante. Y aunque había días en los que te sentías más cabrón por la culpabilidad que sentías, inevitablemente sonreías de medio lado al estrechar su cintura entre tus manos, al acariciar las piernas cuando te escabullías entre su cama, tragabas saliva cuando mordías sus hombros y deslizabas tu lengua por sus senos, jadeabas cuando mordía tu cuello y marcaba tu espalda con sus uñas. Susurrabas su nombre arrastrando las palabras cuando te atrapaba en su boca. Y cerrabas los ojos entregándote a ella una y otra vez.

Sí, probablemente seguías siendo un imbécil, culpable de todo lo que se acusara siendo condenado a un maldito infierno en tu destino. Y contra toda lógica, sin importarle cuestionamientos, y sin necesidad de darle explicaciones a nadie, Sakura Haruno seguía siendo tuya, porque así lo deseaba ella.

— ¿Vamos a casa, Sasuke-kun?

— Hmp. — escupes. Sakura sonríe conformándose con caminar a tu lado, de pronto te detiene, te toma por la cadera y hace coincidir su boca con la tuya, deslizando su lengua entre tus labios, mordiendo tu labio inferior, dejándote con ganas de más pues se ha echado a correr. Es tan infantil que te hace bufar, jamás correrías detrás de ella, pero la línea de tus labios comienza a curvarse formando una media sonrisa y agradeces en silencio.

Porque a Sakura merecer el cielo le importaba una mierda si podía arder contigo en el infierno.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Después de mucho leerlo creo que por fin acabe con un buen sabor de boca. Espero les guste aunque sea un poco y ojala me regalen su opinión con un review.

Y me largo porque ya voy tarde a la Universidad.


End file.
